pure_evil_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Yami Bakura
Yami Bakura was one of the main antagonists of the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise. He is also known as the Spirit of the Millennium Ring. Yami Bakura is a composite being formed from the fusion of Zorc Necrophades’s and the Thief King Bakura’s souls. However, Yami Bakura have developed his own identity and personality from both of them. Yami Bakura sought the revival of Zorc Necrophades in hopes of destroying and taking over the world. History Yami Bakura took possession of Ryo Bakura when the latter wore the Millennium Ring. In his first appearance towards Yugi Muto and Yami Yugi, Yami Bakura sets up a shadow game in an attempt to have Yugi’s friends sent to the graveyard if Yami Yugi loses. However, Yami Bakura loses the duel. Yami Bakura later resurfaces when he hears that Mokuba’s soul is no longer in his body. Yami Bakura attempts to take Mokuba’s body from Tristan after sending Pegasus’s security men to the shadow realm. This attempt fails but, Yami Bakura reappears where he manages to steal Pegasus’s millennium eye when he loses a shadow game to him. In Seto Kaiba’s Deul Tournament, Yami Bakura attempts gets into an alliance with Marik in order to find the millennium items. During the Duel Tournament, Yami Bakura manages to send Bonz and his friends to the shadow realm after the duel. Yami Bakura also attempted to send Yugi and Yami Yugi to the shadow realm but that attempt failed. Yami Bakura later duels Yami Marik in a shadow duel but lost as well but has his host, Ryo Bakura, sent to the shadow realm in his stead while he resides in Yugi’s Millennium Puzzle. Yami Bakura returns where takes possession of Ryo Bakura. This time, Yami Bakura attempts to set in motion the revival of Zorc Necrophades after going back to the past. He takes possession of Thief King Bakura and Yugi’s friend, Tristan. He also meets with Yami Yugi where he constantly mocks him. Yami Bakura possesses Tristan and attempts to send Yugi and his friends to the shadow realm by starting a shadow duel. After using the Thief King as a pawn to revive Zorc and having the demon go on a rampage, Yami Bakura merges with Zorc. However, Yami Bakura is killed by Holactie the Creator of Light. What Makes him Pure Evil *Taking possession of Ryou Bakura multiple times over the course of the series. With Yami Yugi and Yugi Muto, they work together and Yami Yugi would step in for a duel with Yugi’s knowledge. Yami Bakura simply takes possession of his host and often times uses him as a shield to protect himself such as having him sent to the shadow realm after losing his duel to Yami Marik. *Setting up multiple shadow games where the person who loses the shadow game are sent to the shadow realm. The shadow realm is the 4kids equivalent to the original anime where a person is essentially killed off when they lose a shadow duel. In addition, the shadow realm is a hell dimension. *Lacking the redeeming qualities that other major villains like Pegasus, Marik, or Dartz have. Yami Bakura have nothing to mitigates his villainy and has a clear moral agency. *Attempting to revive Zorc Necrophades in an attempt to destroy the entire world. This sets him apart from most other villains as they do not seek to destroy the world. And for other villains like Dartz who sought to destroy the entire world, he does have mitigating factors. This attempt makes him one of the most heinous villains within the franchise. Category:Anime Pure Evil's Category:Big Bads Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Magic Category:Cataclysm